Ha'Vok
Orden Mandar, later known as Ha’Vok was aForce-sensitivehuman male who served as aJedi Knight during the waning years of the Galactic Republic and the Clone Wars. However, during the Clone Wars, Mandar left the Jedi Order and succumbed to the dark side of the Force, studying under Darth Nixza. After his tenure with Nixza, Mandar left to wander the galaxy on his own. Mandar was a profilic swordsman, becoming obsessed with his skills in lightsaber combat and having studied directly under Jedi Battle Master Cin Drallig, among others. Early Life Orden Mandar was born on the planet Stewjon in 47 BBY. He was discovered to be Force-sensitive during his infancy and was subsaqently taken to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant for training. Mandar began his apprenticeship as a Jedi Padawan, training under Jedi Master Ur-Sema Du. Mandar spent more than a decade training under Du, and as is common among master and apprentice, the two shared a very close bond. Mandar and Du took part in the First Battle of Geonosis which ushered in the Clone Wars. Although Du was a fully fledged Jedi Master, she was cut down in battle by the infamous Jedi hunter General Grievous. Watching his master fall in combat to the cyborg had a profound effect on Mandar; the event was the catalyst for his deep-seated obsession with lightsaber combat. Mandar’s training was incomplete, and so he was placed under the temporary tutelage of Jedi MasterCin Drallig. Drallig was arguably one of the greatest duelists of the era, and Mandar was eager to learn as much as he could from him as possible. Mandar relished his time with Drallig, however short. Knighthood and Travel to Thule Mandar passed his Jedi Trials and was granted the title of Jedi Knight. Wanting to continue his study of swordplay, Mandar traveled to the outer-rim world ofThule, where he hoped to train with talented duelists like Trapp Radmal andJreygun Kel, as well as have access to the SSITH technology. Mandar spent several months working alongside the group what would later be known as The Tython Alliance. His obsession with swordplay was not unnoticed by his peers, who were worried by his focus on combat which went contrary to the Jedi tenants of pacifism. Mandar would train late into the night, helping Jedi Knight Kol Halcyon develop new training algorithms for the SSITH. It was not until Trapp Radmal had a run in with a rogue darksider that Mandar turned his attention away from his training. Radmal’s account of the Sith’s prowess with a lightsaber intrigued Mandar, who left the Jedi’s encampment without warning, trekking into the dense forests of Thule on foot. Apprenticeship to Darth Nixza Mandar eventually made his way to the ruins of the ancient Sith Arts Academy, where he was discovered by the Sith SorceressDarth Nixza. Nixza was surprised by the Jedi’s lust for battle, and was impressed by his skills with a lightsaber. She pitted him against her own general,Zaric. Although unable to overpower Zaric, Mandar impressed Nixza, who accepted him as her apprentice, giving him the Sith name Ha’Vok. Zaric made no effort to hide his displeasure at Ha’Vok’s presence, which he viewed as a threat, and the two would fight and bicker constantly. Darth Nixza enchourage the rivalry and used it to ensure that Zaric never lost his edge. However, while Zaric enjoyed a relatively equal relationship with Nixza, Ha’Vok was simply her apprentice and was often the subject of her mind-bending torture experiments. Nonetheless, Ha’Vok learned a great deal about lightsaber combat, both from Zaric and from his ancient Sith master. Wandering Grey It is unknown how Ha’Vok came to leave Darth Nixza and Thule, and there is no record of what his training entailed exactly. However, by the time he left Thule, he had definitively mastered both the Makashi and Juyo styles of lightsaber combat, and was one of the most adept swordsmen in the galaxy. Ha’Vok was able to let go of his bond to the dark side of the Force, becoming a Grey Jedi, though he never attempted to reconnect with the Tython Alliance or the rest of the Jedi Order. He escaped the Great Jedi Purge by unknown means and continued to wander through the galaxy, maintaining his swordplay.